Blind Date
by Kodi-wulf
Summary: Weiss is on another arranged date when a beautiful blonde gets there first. Set in a Modern AU this story will follow how that meeting changed everything for them, and how their relationship changes as well.(Freezerburn)


Ch:1 Maybe?

* * *

Weiss followed the waiter that led her to her table, as she was seated she's smoothed out her light blue dress taking care not to wrinkle it. Hair in its normal off center ponytail, she checked her make up before looking at the time.

She had arrived fifteen minutes early to another arranged date. Weiss Schnee was never early to anything, she was just prepared, but that didn't stop her from getting irritated. She told herself it was because the suitor hadn't shown up yet, but she knew it was really because she had to go. Her twin Winter was the perfect one, the favorite, the one who was already engaged to another prominent family, but she was the oldest and soon to take the family company so here she was waiting for someone she didn't know.

So when a woman dressed a little too casual for the restaurant sat at her opposite she was a little taken aback, In front of her sat a beautiful blond with lilac eyes and a bright smile.

"May I help you?" she questioned a little defensively, she knew this was not who her father had set her up with. She was given a description of the man she would be meeting before she came here.

"Yes you can." was her reply, Weiss was about to speak when she kept going "You look like you're in the same boat as me."

"How so?" Weiss asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Blind date." She answered giving a sheepish grin. "Mine just ended, wasn't the best." She said easily "I was about to leave when I saw you and here I am."

"Here you are." Weiss parroted flatly, but the blond didn't notice or didn't pay any mind.

"Oh and my name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She said giving Weiss her hand and a smile.

The white haired girl took it giving her own name as a tell all "My name is Weiss Schnee and it's a pleasure." The other woman didn't falter though "So how late is this guy or girl. By the way you were looking before I came over they must be pretty late? "

"Actually I'm here early" She corrected, feeling a little embarrassed. She didn't know why, yes she did. The look the blond was giving her was one of curiosity and true interest, not in her family, money, or status. Just her and what she was thinking and feeling. She looked away noticing she was staring and now blushing, but it wasn't long till the blond spoke up again. "Hmm do you do that a lot?"

"I just like to be prepared." She answered honestly looking back at Yang holding her gaze.

The blond just smiled "Good to know." she gave with a hint of something Weiss couldn't place, but before she could try and figure it out for phone chinned letting her know she had a message. It was from the suitor she would be meeting. 'Sorry I'm running a bit late will be there soon.' After she read it she look up and was greeted with another real smile.

"Was that them?" Weiss knotted in confirmation "Well thin I guess I'll let you have some time to prepare." Smirking as she got up from the table, giving Weiss a business card.

"And here's my number if you want to go on a not so blind date." Giving Weiss yet another smirk, leaving her with just that Weiss put the paper in her purse and waited for her 'Blind date' to arrange.

* * *

Weiss opened her door to her apartment and was greeted with the sound of hungry meowing. "Sorry Martin, sorry Aster" She said to the white and gray cats as she turned on the lights, she took off her shoes and walked toward the hall leading to her bedroom and bathroom. Opening her bedroom door she threw her shoes in deciding to put them up later, right now she had two hungry and probably angry cats to feed. She lived in a modest size apartment in the well off part of town, about 20 minutes from the restaurant with traffic. The living room and kitchen took up most of the space in the apartment, with the entrance of the hall being the separator between the two.

The living room had a large white couch with an old wood coffee table in front of it, with a light blue rug underneath them. A 40 inch flat screen hung on the wall though it was rarely used, with two tall bookshelves on either side. The other side of the room held the kitchen slash dining room, counters and cabinets were the prominent feature with the refrigerator ending them in the middle facing the living room. An 'L' shaped Island ended in front of the refrigerator, with the stove in the sinter the other side being a bar with four bar stools. The dining room part had a large old wood table with six matching chairs, but was mainly used as a make shift desk with papers and folders all over it.

Weiss walked to the cabinet closest to the hall and got the two food bowls along with the cat food, opening a can for each of them. She placed the bowls in there designated spot and went to check there water, finding it half empty she filled it placing it back in its spot. Her demanding cats now satisfied, she decided now would be the best time to take a shower. Walking back into her bedroom and picking up her shoes putting them in her closet, she grabbed her dark blue nightgown and walked across the hall.

After her shower and putting everything in their proper place, she finally turned her attention to the thing that had been on her mind since she was left alone. Taking the card that had a certain blonde's number on it out of her purse. She began to read the words that were written on it 'Ember Celica: Stained glass & Glasswork' underneath that was Yang's name with cell and work phone numbers. She read the name and a small smile made its way on her face, she began putting the card's information into her phone.

"Maybe one not so blind date would be fine."


End file.
